The Romantic, Beautiful, and Unforgettable Date
by Cose8888
Summary: With high hopes, Sakura and Syaoran wants to have a very peaceful date but a card suddenly appears disturbing it! Will Sakura and Syaoran still have a great time despite of this happening?


**Hi guys! My (fake) name is Cassey and this is my first time writing a** _ **Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card**_ **story and I'm very excited and delighted about it. Well, this would be a one-shot story only but still I'm putting my best and efforts in it. If many people read this, maybe I'll add some more chapters (it depends…) so please support me until the end. Also, I do not own** _ **CSCC**_ **but CLAMP does. Most of my story's contents are just from my imagination so don't judge! SYAOKURA FIGHTING!**

 **(Reminder: Sakura and her friends are already high school students but Sakura is still a cardcaptor at that time.)**

 **Syaoran's P.O.V.**

 **(Friday, 3:30 P.M.)**

I'm so nervous!

How can I ask Sakura to go on a date with me?

I don't even have the guts to tell her about my _**feelings**_ for her so how should I suppose to ask her?!

This is nervous-wrecking!

 _ **Oh shoot!**_

There she is…

" **Umm… Sakura…?"** I asked and my heart is actually beating so fast right now.

" **Good afternoon Syaoran-kun! What is it?"** She said with an innocent smile of hers.

" **Sakura, this is just a request but could you go out with me on a flower-viewing party? The weather is so nice so I think it would be nice to have a flower-viewing party between the two of us *blushing so hard*"** I replied trying not to show her how red I am right now.

" **Of course! What time would be our meeting time?"** She agreed and I was like the happiest man in the world.

" **Maybe about… 10:00 A.M."** I answered and she looks very excited as well.

" **Okay! I'll cook many foods for our picnic, I'm so excited!"** Sakura said and I'm impatiently waiting to taste her cooking again.

" **Yeah, me too. Let's go home together now!"** I told her and she nodded.

" **Sure! *holding Syaoran's hand*"** With that, she grabbed my sweating hand that caused me to blush so hard.

 **Sakura's P.O.V.**

 **(Saturday, 9:30 A.M.)**

When Syaoran-kun asked me to go out, my face was blushing that I even looked like a tomato!

That's why, I'm so excited for this day!

Tomoyo even picked me a good outfit to wear which is a very beautiful white and blue dress which she made for me.

I cooked many foods like rolled omelets, some cookies, and more!

I hope Syaoran-kun will like it!

So I quickly run going to my destination and there I saw him waiting while looking at the beautiful cherry blossom trees.

" **Syaoran-kun!"** I called and that grabbed his attention.

" **Sakura!"** He replied while waving at me.

" **Sorry if I'm late…"** I sincerely apologized.

" **Sakura, you're actually 12 minutes early before our meeting time."** He said with a chuckle.

" **I just felt like I'm a burden to you Syaoran-kun. I'm sorry."** I apologized again and he seemed to be disagreeing about it.

" **You'll never be a burden to me Sakura because you're a very important person to me."** He admitted and I felt like my cheeks heating up again.

" **Thank you Syaoran-kun!"** I thanked him trying to smile.

" **Let's have a tour around here first. It's still too early to eat lunch."** He said looking around the area.

" **Okay!"** I agreed and we started touring around.

 **Tomoyo's P.O.V.**

I'm so sad because I didn't take the opportunity to take a cute footage of Sakura-chan and Li-kun together today.

At the same time, I'm also happy because this is their opportunity to be alone and no one disturbing their sweet moments.

Even Kero-chan wants to come with them to eat Sakura's homemade cookies but I forced him to change his mind about it yesterday.

 _ **Flashback…**_

Sakura-chan told me that she and Li-kun will have a date tomorrow.

At first, I really want to come and take some nice pictures but I immediately changed my mind because I may look like a third wheel to their loveteam namely **SYAOKURA**.

Wait…

I should call Kero-chan and convince him about this matter too!

 _ **Calling Kero-chan…**_

 **Kero:** Hello Tomoyo?

 **Tomoyo:** Good afternoon Kero-chan!

 **Kero:** What's the matter?

 **Tomoyo:** Did Sakura inform you about her date with Li-kun tomorrow?

 **Kero:** That kid from Hongkong?

 **Tomoyo:** Yup!

 **Kero:** Then we should come and take the opportunity to eat sweets, take some nice footage, and stuff! That would be nice, right?

 **Tomoyo:** I would really love to… I would really love to… I would really love to… I would really love to… I would really love to… I would really love to… **COME!** But we should give them some moments alone just for this once, please Kero-chan?!

 **Kero:** You're actually dying inside to come with them but I guess you're right after all. I think, I'm not going to come with them either.

 **Tomoyo:** Yehey! Thank you Kero-chan!

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

So that's what happened yesterday when I got home from school.

Good thing Kero-chan liked my plan even though he wants to have a flower-viewing party too.

I guess, I'm going to give him so many sweets tomorrow as my payment of convincing him not to come and miss his chance eating Sakura's homemade sweets.

But I'm wondering, what's happening to Sakura-chan and Li-kun right now?

 **Author's P.O.V.**

Sakura and Syaoran is having a tour around the cherry blossom park **(or whatever you call it)** until Sakura sense something.

" **Magic?"** She muttered while looking around.

" **Sakura, do you sense something?"** Asked Syaoran.

" **It's nothing!"** Sakura denied with a fake smile.

" **Alright then, let's go to the river nearby here."** Syaoran said and quickly grabbed her hand.

 **Sakura's P.O.V.**

Why do I sense magic?

I think it's around the corner.

Is this the work of a new card?

I'm not very sure.

But why do I feel like someone is following us?

And that **"someone"** seems magical or powerful.

I looked around but all I can see is a family having a bonding, couples showing affection to each other, and more that is not related to this matter.

" **Sakura, are you troubled by something?"** Syaoran asked me with his concern.

" **Nothing is bothering me, Syaoran-kun."** I lied not wanting him to worry about me.

What should be my excuse?

Oh I know!

" **Syaoran-kun, let's take a selfie by this river. The view looks so nice!"** I said while taking out my cellphone from my bag.

But wait…

Where's Kero-chan?

He's in my bag hiding, right?

Oh! I forgot that he didn't came with me.

I asked him if he wants to come yesterday but he didn't agree for some reason.

 _ **Flashback…**_

" **Kero-chan!"** I called grabbing his attention.

" **What?"** He asked pausing the game he's playing right now.

" **Me and Syaoran-kun will have a flower-viewing party tomorrow, want to come?"** I asked and it seems like someone told him about this.

He's not surprised or excited at all!

He looks sad and is about to regret something.

Who told him about this about to happen occasion?

Is it Tomoyo-chan?

" **I'm not coming."** He said acting like he's fine but it seems like he's dying to come and eat many sweets.

Why is he not coming?

Is he busy?

Never mind!

I'll just ask him about it later.

I have a ton of homework to do!

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

Now I forgot to ask him the reason why he doesn't want to come.

I'm so clumsy!

Poor me!

" **Hey Sakura!"** Syaoran-kun called trying to grab my full attention.

" **Oh! I'm sorry, I just remembered something. Let's now take pictures!"** I said while starting to take selfies with my _**crush**_.

 **Kero-chan's P.O.V.**

I'm sure this man kidnapped the child before going home from school.

This mystery novel is just a piece of cake for me!

Spinny's guess is wrong!

He said the child just went to his friend's house to play video games but not going home at the time of 10:00 P.M. is not a thing a child would do.

Spinny is a noob, huh?

Now, we're at the climax part…

What?!

The child is missing for about 7 hours because he fell asleep on his friend's house not noticing the time?!

Spinny is right again?!

This can't be!

I'm sure the strange man kidnapped the child but how could this happen?

NO!

There should be a twist at the ending…

What?!

 _ **The End?!**_

No way!

So I'm the noob here?

NO!

Spinny is just lucky this time **(again)**.

Oh!

I got a message from Spinny.

 **Spinny the Noob!**

0916*******

 **Spinny:** Are you done reading the book?

 **Kero:** How could you text me at this time?!

 **Spinny:** My guess is right, right?! The child is not kidnapped at all.

 **Kero:** This can't be! Something is surely wrong with this book you asked me to read!

 **Spinny:** You just can't accept the truth that my guess is right and yours is wrong! Hahahaha!

 **Kero:** Next time, I'll make sure that I'll win with a right answer!

 **Spinny:** Let's see, good bye noob!

 **Kero:** I'm not a noob!

Gosh!

I hate the fact that Spinny is right again!

Anyways, I think it's time to send Yukibunny some pictures of me eating sweets.

He keeps sending me pictures of delicious food so I should have my revenge as well.

 ***laughing hard***

 **Toya's P.O.V.**

I'm at the Tomoeda Aquarium because my shift as a waiter will start in about 20 minutes.

Yukito is also here and is about to start his shift as a facilitator too.

" **Oh! Someone send me a message."** Yukito blurted out quickly getting his phone from his manly shoulder bag.

He looked at the message and it's just pictures of sweets.

The next time I knew, he was drooling over his phone.

Hahaha!

Better take a funny picture of Yukito.

 **Click!**

" **Hey! Did you just take my picture?"** He asked and I nodded showing him an epic picture that I just took.

He was blushing from embarrassment.

Hahaha!

 **Syaoran's P.O.V.**

It's already 12:00 P.M. so me and Sakura is eating lunch already.

Her cooking is so delicious!

That's why **I like her so much.**

She's just my perfect ideal type!

" **Is my cooking alright?"** She asked with a cute pout.

" **It's actually delicious, Sakura!"** And with that said, she showed me her elegant smile.

Is this the right time?

Should I confess to her my feelings now?

Just don't be nervous Syaoran and tell her about it right now!

" **Sakura, the truth is I like…"** I was about to say it but I'm just so nervous.

" **You like… what?"** She asked looking curious as well.

" **I like-"** I was really about to say it but a mysterious creature popped in front of us.

 _ **A cupid?!**_

 **Sakura's P.O.V.**

Syaoran-kun was about to say something to me but _ **a cupid**_ suddenly appeared in front of us.

Now this is the magic I've been sensing all the time.

It's just a cute and innocent cupid!

But why do I feel like I should capture this cupid?!

Is this even the work of a new card?

I honestly don't know.

" **Come and catch me, lovebirds!"** With that said, the cupid flew right away.

The magical thing is, the world stopped and I'm the only one who can move that is made for me to catch the cupid without being seen by this crowd.

Even Syaoran-kun is stopped too.

Now, it's time to catch that cupid!

" **Key that hides the forces of dreams! Show me your true form! RELEASE!"** With that said, the key turned into a magical staff.

Now what card should I use?

Of course I need a card that can make me fly!

 **Flight!**

I'm flying right now trying to catch the cupid but she's just so fast!

How about, I trap her with my Siege Card?

Will that work?

 **Siege!**

Now the cupid is trapped inside the siege box **(or whatever you call it).**

" **Force without master, heed the call of my Staff of Dreams, and become my power! SECURE!"** I chanted capturing the new card namely…

" **The Cupid."** With that said, everything returned to normal.

" **SAKURA!"** Syaoran hugged me and it seems like he's worried about me.

" **Don't worry, I'm okay. I actually caught a new card!"** I said showing him The Cupid Card.

" **What's the purpose of that card?"** He asked trying to sense the magic the card contains.

" **Well, I don't know! Let's go to a private place and try it."** I said grabbing his hand and going to the area where there are no people.

" **CUPID!"** With that summon, the cupid that I've been chasing a while ago appeared in front of me.

To my surprise, the cupid started introducing herself.

" **I'm Cupid and my power is to bring love to people by these arrows I use to shoot. Also, I can predict if a pair is really destined or not. When it comes to action, I'm there to shoot the "Arrows of Death" to the enemies. I may not be useful but I can make sure that I'll be valuable as time passes by."** Cupid introduced with a lovely smile on her face.

" **If that's true, can you tell me if who'll be my lover someday?"** Syaoran asked, Cupid smirked and whispered something to him.

Who'll be Syaoran's lover?

They should tell me!

 **Syaoran's P.O.V.**

" **She's just right beside you. You like Master Sakura, don't you?"** Cupid whispered to my ear and I was blushing.

It seems like Sakura is curious too but how can I tell her?!

She summoned Cupid to come back leaving us alone.

" **Oh! We completely forgot to finish eating our lunch. That chase with Cupid made me hungry again."** She said and the both of us went back to our picnic area to continue eating.

 **Fujitaka's P.O.V.**

I'm so busy at my work.

I'm supposed to cook dinner today but how can I go home at this situation?!

Maybe I should ask Toya to cook dinner instead.

 _ **Calling "My Son"…**_

 **Toya:** Hello?

 **Fujitaka:** What time are you going home today?

 **Toya:** Around 5 P.M., what's the problem with that?

 **Fujitaka:** I'm busy at work and I may go home late today again. Can you cook dinner for me instead?

 **Toya:** Of course Dad. But Dad...

 **Fujitaka:** What is it?

 **Toya:** Sakura is at a flower-viewing party today, right?

 **Fujitaka:** It's technically **"A Date with Syaoran"** not a flower-viewing party.

 **Toya:** What?! She's with him?!

 **Fujitaka:** Calm down Toya. What's even the problem with that boy? He's kind, respectful, and maybe he's totally Sakura's type. Why would you even say bad things about him? Compare yourself to him and you'll realize the big differences between the both of you. Also, Sakura is already in high school so she can definitely handle herself.

 **Toya:** I'm just trying to be a rightful brother.

 **Fujitaka:** If you want to be a rightful brother, support Sakura at the things she wants or wants to be. Give her freedom, Toya. This will surely lead her to love and appreciate you as her brother more.

 **Toya:** I guess so. I'm hanging up now, goodbye.

 **Fujitaka:** Later.

 _ **Hanging up…**_

Toya is really a good person deep inside, isn't he?

Still I hope he can get along better with Syaoran.

Now, I'm wondering…

What's happening between my daughter and Syaoran right now?

 **Sakura's P.O.V.**

" **I really like my new card! I should give some information to Yue about it."** I exclaimed with a smile on my face.

Well, **"CUPID"** can be useful when it comes to love predictions and it should be fun using it!

" **I guess you're right, it's an extraordinary card."** Syaoran replied and took a sip of the lemonade juice that I made for him.

" **By the way Syaoran-kun, you were about to say something a while ago right? What is it?"** I asked with curiosity.

" **Umm... I don't know if it's the right time though. I can't even say it."** He murmured with a blush on his face.

I should reassure him.

" **It's alright, just tell me."** I said while holding his hand.

" **Sakura… I like and I love going out with you. Being with you makes me happy that I'm looking forward to see you everyday. I was about to say it when we went to the Tomoeda Aquarium when we were at middle school but that Spiral Card interrupted the moment. The Elders sometimes don't want me to go to Japan for some reason but I insisted because I really want to see you and I'm always missing you every time I'm at Hong Kong leading me to go back here. Sakura, I love you so much than what you think."** He confessed and I can't even move after hearing all of those things.

Syaoran… loves me?

Why am I so clueless about this?

I mean, Meiling-chan and the others are always giving me hints but I'm just being clueless all the time.

But after hearing his confession, I felt like I'm the happiest girl in the world!

Want to know why?

It's because I love him too.

So I just hugged him with tears of joy on my eyes.

" **I… love you too. I just can't live without you, Syaoran-kun."** I replied with my sincere feelings on it.

" **Sakura, are you willing to be mine? Are you willing to be on my side everyday? Would you be my girlfriend?"** He asked and a smile just appeared on my face.

" **Yes! Of course I would be your girlfriend, Syaoran-kun."** And with that said, he planted a kiss on my cheek.

" **I love you."** He said.

" **I love you too."** I answered with both of our faces smiling and blushing.

It's such a romantic, beautiful, and unforgettable date!

 _ **Later…**_

" **Thank you for taking me home."** I thanked him with gratitude.

" **Your welcome my love. Anything for you Sakura."** He replied and that just made me blush.

We bid our goodbyes and my love went home already.

" **My love? Why is he calling you like that?"** When I turned back, I saw Toya my brother with a curious and kind of angry face.

" **Well, that's a secret!"** I exclaimed and he started chasing me right away within the whole house.

I guess, it'll take about a week before him knowing the truth!

The only thing I can say is,

I'm happily in love with Li Syaoran!

 **THE END**

 **So that concludes as the end of the story! I hope you guys liked it for me to be inspired to make more** _ **Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card**_ **stories! For all the Syaokura fans out there, please keep supporting this cute and adorable loveteam. Also, don't forget to RnR if you love this story I made and it'll be nicer if I have the chance to know your opinions by commenting down below. Thank you very much readers, until next time!**


End file.
